The invention relates generally to electromechanical switching devices, particularly relays, and, more particularly, to a quiet, direct current relay for automotive use.
In recent years there have been numerous attempts by a number of manufacturers to provide a relay for automotive use which does not generate appreciable audible sound when actuated. While, on the one hand, it may be desirable for a relay actuating direction signal device to generate a click or other conscious sound so that the driver will be aware that the signal is actually operating, it is also a general requirement, heretofore unmet, that a large number of other relays in electrical circuitry of an automobile emit negligible sound when activated. As of the present date, a fully electrically equipped automobile may contain in its electrical circuitry up to thirty or more relays. Considering the variety of conditions which actuate such circuitry, the sounds of relay actuation responsive to such conditions can generate a chorus of nerve-racking, orchestrated sound. Thus, the object of this invention is to provide a relay structure which relative to the sensitivity of the human ear is of substantially noiseless character at relatively close distances and which, by virtue of its construction, avoids, when energized, the collision of masses moving in a path or direction line of force which would generate considerable noise and/or precipitate vibration in a support for the relay structure. Additional advantages to be derived from the improved relay construction will become evident from a reading of the detailed specification which follows in conjunction with a viewing of the accompanying drawing.